Platon
Platon (grekiska: Πλάτων, Plátōn), född 427 f.Kr. i Aten eller Egina, död 347 f.Kr. i Aten, var grekisk filosof, matematiker och författare. Platon grundade skolan Platons akademi (akademeian) som tillsammans med Aristoteles Lyceum fick ett dominerande inflytande inom tidens vetenskap och filosofi. Han är upphovsman till platonismen som är en av den västerländska filosofins huvudriktningar. Platon tillhörde i sin ungdom kretsen runt Sokrates och var runt 27 år när denne avrättades. Gärning I de dialoger av Platon som brukat räknas som tidiga, som Charmides, uppträder Sokrates som samtalsledare men också som en person som tillkallas som rådgivare i livsfrågor (han har en liknande roll i Xenofons Minnen av Sokrates Memorabilia). Senare blir Sokrates (i dialogerna) mer och mer den som talar med enstaka inpass från deltagarna, som ofta säger mest "Ja, Sokrates" eller "Förvisso, Sokrates" och det har därför av de flesta antagits att Sokrates i Platons dialoger alltmer blir ett språkrör för Platon, i takt med att han utvecklar sina egna idéer – utifrån en allmän grund han övertagit från sin gamle mästare, men ändå självständigt. Det finns dock en uppfattning enligt vilken Platons samtliga idéer övertogs från Sokrates, bland annat framförd av amerikanen Paul Shorey. Enligt den vanligaste uppfattningen kan Platons skrifter arrangeras i en tidsföljd som också speglar hans intellektuella utveckling bort från Sokrates i en alltmer pythagoreisk riktning, medan Shorey hävdat tesen om "the unity of Plato's thought". Således är grundfrågan om Platons så kallade idélära övertogs från Sokrates eller var Platons egen utveckling av Sokrates tanke att det goda är något absolut. Platons skrifter räknas till världslitteraturens klassiker. De har också åberopats flitigt av såväl progressiva som reaktionärer. Platon var politiskt intresserad samtidigt som han föraktade politikens avarter. Han var vetenskapsman, matematiker men också poet. Hans dialoger är ibland bländande logiska, ibland burleska, ibland präglade av en subtil ironi. De kan läsas på många sätt, så hur man läser Platon säger rätt mycket om vem man är själv. Ett bra exempel på Platons förmåga att pendla mellan det burleska (fast ändå meningsfulla) och det högtidligt sublima finns i Symposion (Symposium, Gästabudet) där man kan jämföra Aristofanes tal om Eros med Diotimas avslutande. Enligt Aristofanes beror kärleken på att urmänniskan hade fyra armar och ben, men gudarna klöv henne på mitten varför vi alltsedan dess söker vår så kallade äkta hälft (ett länge använt uttryck). Diotimas tal är i stället en poetisk skildring av hur vi intellektuellt genom en abstraktionsprocess som går från det konkreta och individuella till det abstrakta och allmänna kan varsebli idéerna – vägen uppåt. Verken tillkom troligen dels som populärfilosofiska arbeten, avsedda för en bredare publik, men ser också ut att ha använts vid seminariediskussionerna inom den akademi Platon startade. Somliga är mer publika, andra som Parmenides och många senare dialoger eller traktater kompakta och svåra. Texterna åberopas med framgång av såväl politiska historiker som vetenskapshistoriker och litteraturhistoriker. Ett vetenskapshistoriskt exempel är Johannes Kepler vars arbete med sin första kosmologiska modell i Mysterium cosmographicum (Tübingen, 1596) var tydligt inspirerat av tankegångarna i Platons Timaios, dennes troligen näst sista verk som på ett intressant sätt beskriver huvuddragen i tidens astronomiska modellbyggande, där hans Akademeia intog en viktig roll. En helt annan aspekt ligger i platonismens betydelse för den svenska poeten Stagnelius, då i en nyplatonistisk, kristet färgad tappning. Över huvud taget betydde platonismen i omtolkad form mycket för romantiken, även om greken Platon säkert skulle haft svårt att känna igen sig i det tidiga artonhundratalet. Men texternas livskraft har legat inte bara i deras filosofiska genialitet och pionjärinsatser uppskattade även av moderna logiker, men också deras visionära kraft. Retorik Platon har under många århundraden betraktats som en av retorikens största fiender, trots att det finns vissa bevis som pekar på att just Platon skulle ha myntat termen retorik.Bizzel & Herzberg, Rhetorical Tradition: Readings from Classical Times to the Present,, "Plato's importance to rhetoric s.80", Boston: Bedford Books of St. Martin's , 2001. På grund av det inflytande på modern vetenskap och filosofi Platon haft har också hans uppgörelse med retoriken varit en stående kontrovers genom hela den västerländska retorikens historia. Platon är kritisk mot retoriken i flera verk. Platons och filosofins främsta kritik formuleras tydligast i dialogen Gorgias, och verket räknas därför än idag som den filosofiska uppgörelsen med retoriken. Verket skrevs omkring 390 f.Kr. Kritiken som Platon låter formulera via Sokrates riktas främst mot sofismen och den verksamhet som bedrevs av sofisterna. Eftersom Platon tror på en essentiell sanning (grekiska: επιστήμη, episteme) föraktar han sofisterna och det relativa förhållningssätt de har till den. Detta gör deras ord tomma och intetsägande och Platon tar tydligt avstånd från deras verksamhet, vilken han menar får det sannolika att verka mer värdefullt än sanning. Platon avvisar retoriken som ett slags suggestionskonst som inte behandlar sanning, utan endast det sannolika, och menar att sofisterna, genom att använda sig av en blandning av smicker och skickliga formuleringar, lyckas trollbinda sin publik så till den grad att de får smått att verka stort och stort att verka litet. Retorik är, enligt Gorgias huvudrollsinnehavare, Sokrates, endast baserat på erfarenheter i hur man framkallar en form av behag och lustfylldhet hos sina åhörare. Platon definierar två sorters övertalning (grekiska: Πειθούς, peitho). #''Tro utan vetande'', såsom retoriken doxa #''den sanna kunskapen'' som kan uppnås via studier. episteme Endast den sistnämnda formen leder till idévärldens sanna kunskap. Platon ställer upp demagogiska dikotomier och låter Sokrates argumentera för att det inte finns något mellanläge mellan experter som inte kan tala och talare som inte kan något annat.Andersen, Øivind, I retorikkens hage, "Platons Gorgias s.172f", Oslo: Universitetsförlaget AS , 1995. Den kritik mot retoriken som presenterats i Gorgias kompliceras dock en aning på grund av flera olika faktorer. Eftersom Isokrates, som tidigare varit elev hos sofisten Gorgias, samtidigt upprättat sin retorikskola där han kom att institutionalisera retoriken är det möjligt att betrakta dialogen Gorgias som Platons angrepp mot Isokrates och mot retorik som skolämne. I och med att Isokrates skola upprättades vid ungefär samma tid som verket skrevs menar vissa forskare att Platon kan ha haft ekonomiska motiv bakom delar av den kritik som presenteras. Att verket skrevs nära inpå Sokrates död 399 f.Kr. gör också att forskare ser ett samband mellan det agg som Platon hyste mot de atenska folkförsamlingarna och att verket således kan sägas vara varken opartiskt eller distanserat.Andersen, Øivind, I retorikkens hage, "Platons Gorgias s.168f", Oslo: Universitetsförlaget AS , 1995. I Faidros, som skrevs omkring 370 f.Kr., intar Platon en annan ställning till retoriken. Den äkta retoriken får verkets protagonist, Sokrates, här definiera som en form av ”andlig vägledare” (grekiska: psykhagogia) och Platon utesluter inte att retorik kan vara ett användbart medel att övertyga massorna med. Den äkta retoriken ser han som en konstform som är lika i smått som i stort och som är lika mycket värd i både väsentliga som oväsentliga sammanhang. Den äkta retorikens förutsättningar är enligt Platon erkännandet av det goda och vägen till den sanna uppfattningen går genom filosofernas dialektiska sanningssökande. För att bli en god talare kräver Platon att retorikern är en god filosof. Platon menar att talaren bör ha kännedom om ämnet han talar om och kräver att läraren utöver retorik känner till sanningen och har kunskap om åhörarnas själar. Talaren måste även vara en god människokännare för att retoriken ska kunna uppnå sin fulla kraft. Platons kritik har trots sina överdrifter till viss del gagnat retoriken som ämne. Eftersom retoriken därmed tvingats att cementera sina grundideal har efterföljare som Aristoteles därigenom format retoriken till att vara ''konsten att övertyga'' och inte låtit den vara ett redskap för att manipulera människor för egen vinnings skull.Fafner, Jørgen, Tanke og tale – Den retoriske tradition i Vesteuropa, "Filosof og retor Platon' s.44", København: C.A Reitzels Forlag A/S , 1995. Mest kända verk (urval) * Faidon * Faidros * Gorgias * Politeia (Staten) * Sokrates försvarstal * Symposion (Gästabudet) * Theaitetos * Timaios Samlade verk (urval) * Plato, Complete Works. edited by John M. Cooper. Hacket Publishing Company 1997. (Innehåller allt som någonsin tillskrivits Platon i nya översättningar.) * The Collected Dialogues of Plato, including the letters. Edited by Edith Hamilton and Huntington Cairns. Bollingen Series LXXI. Princeton University Press 1963 (1961). (Utelämnar vissa säkert falska men ändå intressanta texter. Äldre översättningar, men bra.) * Platon Skrifter i svensk tolkning av Claes Lindskog I–V. Nya Doxa 1984. (Alla klassiska texter i äldre svensk översättning med kommentar av Holger Thesleff.) * Platon : Skrifter, översättning, förord och noter av Jan Stolpe (vol. 1–6) . Bokförlaget Atlantis, Stockholm 2000–2009. (nyöversättning av Jan Stolpe) Andra översättningar (urval) * Platon dialoger: Sokrates försvarstal, Faidon, Faidros, övers. av Ellen Wester, Forumbiblioteket nr 52, 1955. * Platon Om kärleken och döden: Gästabudet, Försvarstalet, Faidon. Övers. av Jan Stolpe, Helikonbiblioteket, Studentlitteratur 1993. * Xenofon–Platon: Sokrates på fest och i vardagslag. (Xenofon: En fest hos Kallias (Symposion), Minnen av Sokrates (Memorabilia), Platon: Gästabudet (Symposion). Övers. Ebbe Linde. Natur och Kultur 1985. Referenser (urval av några standardverk och speciella studier) * John Burnet: Greek Philosophy, Thales to Plato. The MacMillan Press 1981 (1914). * Miles Burnyeat: The Theaetetus of Plato with a translation by M. J. Levett. Hackett Publ. Co. 1990. * Francis M. Cornford: Plato's Cosmology. (Övers. och kommentar till Timaios.) The Liberal Arts Press, N. Y. 1957. * Paul Friedländer: Plato and Introduction. Bollingen series, Princeton, 2nd ed. 1969. * W.K.C. Guthrie: Socrates, Cambridge University Press 1971. * W.K.C. Guthrie: History of Greek Philosophy: Plato, The Man and His Dialogues: Earlier Period. Cambridge University Press 1974. * W.K.C. Guthrie: History of Greek Philosophy V: Later Plato and the Academy. Cambridge University Press 1978. * Sven Lönborg: Dike och Eros I-III. Svenska Andelsförlaget/Almqvist & Wiksell 1920-1937. * Terence Irwin: Plato's Moral Theory. The Early and Middle Dialogues. Clarendon Press 1977. * Nickolas Pappas: Plato and the Republic. Routledge Philosophy Guidebook 1995. * Paul Shorey: What Plato Said, The University of Chicago Press, Chicago Illinois 1933. * Holger Thesleff: Platon. Pegas, Lund 1990. Allmänna tillförlitliga översiktsverk *''Filosofilexikonet''. När Var Hur-serien Forum. Övers. Jan Hartman. Forum 1988. *''The Encyclopedia of Philosophy'' 1-8. Paul Edwards (ed). MacMillan Publ. Co New York och London 1967. *Frederick Copleston: A History of Philosophy (9 vols). Image Edition (samlat i tre paperbackvolymer). Noter Kategori:Retoriker